Ce n'est pas de leur faute
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Dans cette histoire, il y a Poudlard mais ce n'est pas comme vous croyez...Dans cette histoire, il y aussi aussi Harry mais il n'est pas comme vous l'avez imaginé, non pas du tout...(Traduction)


_Hello :)  
><em>

_J'ai adoré ce texte mais il est assez particulier, c'est l'histoire la plus troublante que j'ai pu traduire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même ^^_

_Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à **JK Rowling**, le texte est de **Amy Fortuna**, je ne suis que la traductrice._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ce n'est pas de leur faute<strong>

**OoOoO**

Pauvre Harry.

Minerva se tenait sur les marches de l'escalier tout en observant le jeune garçon parler à de jeunes chiens qui couraient tout autour de lui, comme s'ils l'encourageaient à venir jouer.

Il était un enfant doux. Intelligent aussi, mais son esprit était gravement perturbé.

Son oncle était un dur à cuir, qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et avait un bon fond, songeait-elle souvent.

Minerva MacDonald se souvenait également que les parents du garçon avaient été tués dans un accident de voiture quand il avait trois ans. Le petit Harry avait été retrouvé, une cicatrice étrange en forme d'éclair sur le front et des lésions cérébrales très graves.

Son esprit était bloqué dans un monde fantastique, en partie à cause de ses dommages au cerveau, en partie parce que c'était un moyen pour lui de faire face à une cruelle réalité, la mort de sa mère. Une réalité trop dure à supporter pour un enfant de son âge.

Harry parlait toujours d'une école de sorciers, de la façon dont il était spécial parce qu'il était « le garçon qui a survécu » et de ses amis sorciers, Ron et Hermione.

La partie dangereuse de ses fantasmes, les élucubrations folles qui avaient conduits son oncle et sa tante à l'emmener à l'école pour de bon, avaient commencé au retour de son onzième anniversaire lorsque Harry avait aperçu un hibou voler près de sa fenêtre et était persuadé qu'il portait une lettre pour lui.

Il s'était enfui de la maison, en criant sur les hiboux et avait fini par tomber dans la piscine du voisin. Sa tante et son oncle avait été forcés de le faire venir à l'institut de Hogmore, où le Dr Bumbledore l'avait examiné.

Finalement ausculté incurable mais sans danger pour les autres, sauf pour lui-même, Harry Potter avait reçu un accueil permanent à l'institut.

Oui, pensa Minerva en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Harry était heureux ici, bien plus qu'il ne l'était chez lui.

Non pas que ses proches aimaient l'idée qu'il soit ici, enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Chaque été, ils essayaient de le ramener pour quelques semaines. Chaque fois, il causait tant de soucis qu'ils devaient le ramener à l'institut, honteux de n'avoir pas su ou pas pu le contrôler.

Par deux fois il s'était enfui (la première fois, une vieille dame qui vivait à proximité l'avait retrouvé après deux jours entiers de recherches intensives), une autre fois l'enfant avait causé un tel remue-ménage pendant que sa famille était dans la maison qu'ils ne pouvaient tout simplement plus le garder. C'était trop difficile.

Mais bizarrement, par rapport à la majorité des patients, Harry aimait vivre ici. Il avait fait des deux chiens ses amis. Récemment acquis, les chiens (et leur grand enthousiasme) avaient un peu effrayé le garçon au début. Mais ils l'avait rapidement conquis et tous trois étaient devenus les meilleurs amis.

Il n'avait cependant pas un gros penchant pour le rat qui courait partout dans les salles. Et le chat n'était pas non plus son compagnon de jeu préféré, mais il ne l'avait jamais maltraité. Non, la plupart du temps, Harry restait avec Remy et Siri, comme il aimait les appeler.

Harry passait son temps à l'extérieur, à jouer avec de vieux balais et à marmonner dans sa barbe sur un « quelque chose d'or ». Il parcourait les jardins avec son balai jusqu'à ce que son œil fixe une chose brillante puis plongeait sur elle et la maintenait fermement comme si c'était le plus précieux des trésors.

Une fois, l'année dernière, durant un orage, il était sorti dans le jardin tout en ignorant qu'un autre patient se trouvait également là. Un garçon espagnol répondant au doux nom de Cédric. Le gamin appréciait également les choses brillantes et quand ils virent tous deux un sou en or, ils se jetèrent sur lui et se cognèrent la tête.

Harry se retrouva un certain temps à l'hôpital en marmonnant sur la façon dont un certain Seigneur des ténèbres avait tué Cédric.

Alors que Harry se trouvait à l'hôpital, les parents de Cédric vinrent chercher le jeune espagnol pour l'emmener avec eux, ce qui n'aida pas Harry, toujours persuadé que Cédric était mort par sa faute...

Le jeune Potter avait souvent des périodes sombres, voire même dépressives. Il passait beaucoup de temps à sangloter dans un coin du jardin, jusqu'à ce que ses proches le ramènent chez lui pour l''été. « On va de nouveau essayer de le contrôler » disaient-ils dans un soupir.

Mais maintenant Harry était à nouveau ici, perdu une nouvelle fois dans son monde. Minerva descendit les dernières marches.

« Harry ! » appela-t-elle. « Il est temps de rentrer. Regarde, le soleil est en train de se coucher ! »

Le garçon la regarda de ses yeux vides, avec un léger soupçon de reconnaissance. « D'accord professeur » répliqua-t-il. Minerva se demanda vaguement pourquoi il s'évertuait à l'appeler « professeur », sans doute était-ce encore un de ses fantasmes sur l'école.

Harry tapota la tête des deux chiens et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

« L'obscurité approche, vous savez » déclara-t-il. « Regardez, la Marque des Ténèbres est dans le ciel » continua-t-il en montrant une forme sombre dans les nuages baignés par la lueur crépusculaire. « Cela signifie que les Mangemorts doivent venir. Je me demande si Rogue viendra... »

Il se retourna et la fixa avec sérieux. « Est-ce que Rogue est vraiment du côté du bien ? »

Elle ignorait de qui elle parlait mais tenta de le rassurer à sa manière. « Oui, Harry, je suis certaine que oui. Il est temps de rentrer à présent. »

« Professeur, je ne comprends pas très bien les devoirs pour aujourd'hui. Est-ce que Hermione peut nous aider, Ron et moi ? »

Minerva le regarda avec un mélange de pitié et de tristesse, ce qui était devenu rare après toutes ces années à travailler ici. Le garçon était si doux, si innocent, que c'était presque un crime de troubler son fantasme enfantin.

« Oui, Harry, mais tu es un garçon intelligent, il vaut mieux que tu travailles par toi-même. » lui dit-elle.

Elle s'empara de sa main et le conduisit à travers les couloirs de l'institut.

A l'intérieur, l'un des patients plus âgés, un grand homme très doux mais inconscient de sa propre force, aimait jouer dans les jardins. Il faisait toujours signe à Harry et l'enfant se plaisait à le saluer en retour en s'écriant « Hey, bonjour Hagrid ! »

Dans la salle à manger, Harry se détacha d'elle et courut en direction de sa table, bavardant avec enthousiasme à Randal et Héra, ses amis et colocataires. « Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait enlevé trois points à Gryffondor, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mauvais ! » Harry discutait avec eux même si ses amis avaient cessé de l'écouter.

« Avez-vous entendu ce que Malfoy a dit à propos de notre équipe ? »

Minerva sourit. Harry peut vivre dans son monde, pensait-elle. Mais quel qu'il soit, c'est un endroit intéressant...

Le Dr Bumbledore entra dans la pièce, souriant avec bienveillance au petit groupe. Le bon docteur était un peu trop dramatique parfois, pensait-elle. Les patients pouvaient avoir des idées étranges. Surtout Harry qui incorporait tout dans son propre monde.

Un jeune homme au visage de lutin servit Harry, il parlait à Héra des mauvais traitements sur les elfes de maison. Il paraissait se disputer avec elle, tous les deux parlaient de choses complètement différentes.

Au milieu du repas, Harry passa plusieurs minutes à balayer la salle du regard et à observer son « coup de foudre », Cho Lee, une jeune fille asiatique qui avait des problèmes de dédoublement de personnalités parfois inquiétants et très violents.

Minerva soupira. Pauvre Harry. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre l'équilibre délicat des relations affectives et, avec les problèmes de Cho, son coup de foudre était voué à un amour non réciproque.

Une des plus jeunes de la salle, Jenny, une jeune fille qui avait allumé un feu en essayant de se suicider parce qu'une voix dans sa tête lui avait dit qu'elle ne valait rien, regardait Harry avec le même amour non réciproque. Harry lui parlait de temps en temps mais, en général, ne savait pas qu'elle existait.

Pauvres enfants. Personne ici ne pouvait être tenu responsable de toute la souffrance qu'ils ressentaient dans leur monde.

Ce n'était pas de leur faute.

Minerva était toutefois heureuse que le monde de Harry Potter soit plus amusant que celui des autres patients...

FIN

* * *

><p><em>Vous avez aimé ? C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ?<em>


End file.
